A housing of this type is known from German published patent application 2,944,398 where the outer face of the housing body has three longitudinally extending recesses for receiving threaded bolts that extend all the way through and secure two housing covers with each other. The walls of the recesses diverge outwardly so that the connecting bolts can be inserted transversely to their longitudinal axes into the recesses. Problems are encountered with such a housing when the housing is to be secured to a machine or when it is to be mounted on a flange motor.